Gunning For You
by WritingVibes
Summary: A drunken night sends two people hurtliling on the same course. One of them Dani Stewart, a student hoping for a good career and a bright future. The other's Jack Wilshere, one of England's brightest footballing talents and all that Dani doesn't need. But like they say, opposites attract, especially when drunk.


Gunning For You

Chapter 1 - Such a Gooner

_**DANIELLE**_

'Arsenal till I die,  
I'm Arsenal till I die  
I know I am,  
I'm sure I am,  
I'm Arsenal till I die...' The chants came bellowing above the high tempo music from the club's table as the young lads' poured beer after beer down their necks. It was a Saturday match day and Arsenal has just beaten the mancs 1-0, and were celebrating, rightly so I guess.

'I couldn't care how gorgeous they are for once,' Ali, one of my flatmates, started her rant, the regular perv in our group, after I'd explained to her what they were celebrating. 'They're being cockey little shits who are meant to be role models and instead they just drink themselves away! Although saying that, I like the look of not-so-tall, dark and handsome over there...fuck it, let them celebrate, I've given in!' She growled, still eyeing the gooner up from across the room while Sophie started a very lame victory dance. That particular gooner's name was Theo Walcott, one of the fastest players in the prem. I'm not a Gooner myself, I'm a Kopite, but I'd say I have quite a lot of knowledge about the game, whilst managing not to be a geek about it. I take things easily without being obvious, and something I couldn't help but notice I actually they were the biggest shits in the world, but amazingly good looking, though that's not exactly rocket science.

'You do realise that you can think their cockey shits and think their tasty as well you know?' I stated making it obvious that was my personal opinion. Sophie, my other flatmate, just rolled her eyes at all of us and plunged her tongue down her boyfriend Ryan's throat as he and Zack came back to the table with their drinks, forgetting ours, and Zach started biting my neck. Our relationship's been burning out for ages and really, as pathetic as it sounds, the only reason we haven't broken up is because we're both embarrassed to not be dating/ shagging anyone. I flashed Ali a desperate look, but the blonde just returned it with a clueless gaze as I pushed him off getting an instant glare as he made sure his jet black hair was alright.

'Ugh, don't be a bitch Stewie; you should be used to it by now, so just do it!' He snapped at me before returning to biting me. Again, I pushed him away but Zach was always a take-it-or-leave-it kind of guy, and he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. After a few minutes he detached himself and with a smirk shook his head. 'Well Stewie, I guess you're just gonna have to share with someone else tonight, well done.' The Londoner spat out before walking off and attaching himself to the best girl he could find for now. Ryan threw me a sympathetic look but that's all he could do, after all it was my decision to date Zach. It's one of those things; you want to have then until you have them. Nevertheless, it didn't stop me from feeling shit. Ali noticed this, she noticed a lot actually, and turned to face me.

'Tell you what, how about you show him what he's missing. I mean, it's not like he cares about you really is it? And it might make him see what he's losing, because promise me, after tonight you'll get rid of him.'

'For once Ali, you may have said something not half dumb. MAY HAVE though, not definite. But seriously Dani, you do need to get rid of him. You've put up with him for so long now without getting any fun of your own, if you know what I mean!' Sophie shared while winking. I couldn't help but laugh and nod. I was sick of it, and if I wasn't completely it would hopefully make him sit up and take notice.

'Well,' I started while dragging Ali up. 'If I have to do this, you are too. Sorry Soph, but you look kind of busy.' She muffled a 'yeah' before returning her complete attention to Ryan. It was only once I'd been directed to the bar that I realised I had no idea what Ali would have in store, because she always had a plan. Seemingly reading my mind, she proceeded to explain.

'Right, don't interrupt me as I'll only say this once. I noticed back there that one of the guys from the loud table has been eyeing you up, and although I don't understand football, I know Zach supports their rivals. So I'm thinking, don't get off with one of the **single **ones, just flirt a bit and it's the perfect way to make him jealous!' Ai folded her arms looking smug. I glanced over to the table, and even if they weren't footballers they were the best looking in the club, but I'm not a slut. I mean yeah, I'll sometimes have to be to keep Zach interested, but he was mine in the first place!

'No, Ali, you can do anything you want, but don't drag me into this. I don't want to be a slut and I especially don't ever, I repeat **ever** want to get involved with any footballers. Besides, my life's a big enough mess as it is.' This wasn't an overstatement or me being attention seeking. For one, I could see Zach groping a dumb blonde bimbo (My completely unbiased opinion) across the floor; I'd been suspended from Uni because somebody planted drugs in my bag but they didn't believe me, as if they would. And also, like many other people, my job is shit. I work in this cafe in the middle of nowhere with the most annoying girl in the world. She doesn't know it and is only trying to be nice, bless her, but on a bad day I just want to punch her face. So yeah, my life's kind of annoying at the moment.

'Exactly! That's my point! You need to take your mind off things, relax, yeah? You are familiar with that word aren't you, relax?' She joked.

'To be honest, would you be surprised if I didn't?' The corner of my mouth curled telling her she'd got her way as she responded with the same gesture.

'C'mon Dani, for me? Please?' Ali tried to do puppy-dog eyes and failed, though it still got to me. I looked from her to Zach several times.

'Uhh...'

_**JACK**_

'I'm Arsenal 'till I die!' I shouted with pride as I took another gulp of my beer. After the past few months that I've had, the stress with my ex (She now has another boyfriend, a better one than me I'll admit), all the busy fixtures I've had, this would be a welcomed evening.

'Ahh, Jackie,' Theo turned to me, slightly slurring. 'This...this is gonna...this is gonna be the makings of us. We are GODS and like gods we should be able to do all the fuck we want!' He shouted, lifting his bottle to the sky. I smirked and shook my head. He'd only just got here.

'Are you slightly drunk, or just really happy?' Sam asked, still struggling to down his drink, sniffing it every so often. I'm surprised, I thought the French were meant to be alcoholics and drink loads? Oh well.

'Hmmm...Both! Now what do we need to have fun. And when I say fun, _I mean fun._' His voice changed dark and sneaky making Cesc humph, the only time we'd really noticed him.

'Just leave me out guys, I'm just a boring arsehole who hates fun, I've just remembered.' He sulked and went back into the background, obviously upset about something, though we all couldn't care less.

'God Cesc, you're not an arsehole. You're an ars-en-hole!' I responded, being the only one laughing at my joke. 'You have to be our driver if one of us gets left or something. And anyway, you've got a girlfriend, you're basically in jail. Too many consequences.' With this Samir let out a sigh.

'Oh, we're actually gonna have fun!' He exclaimed like he'd seen Santa, suddenly downing his drink. 'Oi Theo, don't you have a girlfriend?' He said while laughing at the fact the planner of all this. He smiled widely and started singing.

'Nope, and I'm riding solo! Well, sort of. One nighters don't count unless you get 'em knocked up.' I started looking around the club through the strobe lighting for a girl. It's not like we all hadn't had offers, all of us had. But they were all WAG wannabes/prostitutes/on benefits looking to see their story. Nevertheless they were all good looking, but none of us were looking for that type of girl for tonight. What we: me, Theo and Sam were looking for was someone to have a bit of fun with. Somebody who didn't care that we were footballers and understood we're normal people. I don't mean those ones who go 'Oh really? I didn't realise!' or 'Oh, god of course! I'm like your biggest fan!' No, they can all piss off, I don't want that.

'Where's the main man anyway?' I directed to Theo talking about Aaron who had scored the goal. He raised his eyebrows in a do-you-really-have-to-ask way.

'At home, obviously. Nothing changes,' He sighed while shaking his head. Aaron was probably too professional sometimes, and I think he wanted to remember this day as much as he could. He's a bit of a lightweight, you see.

'Hey Jack, what about them?' He said, changing the subject as he pointed to some girls across the club. They looked nice from where I was standing, but it's hard to tell. There's about three of them: A tall blonde, a brunette who was hard to see because she was sitting down, but looked like she had some nice assets, and a classy redhead, but she had her mouth sucking on another guy I'm assuming is her boyfriend. They all looked around 19/20 ish.

'There's only two of them, and what if their mingers up close?' At this point, the brunette started being bitten on the neck by some random guy. 'Okay, now there's one of them.' I sighed and turned my attention to looking for Theo, who had hit the bar to look for 'fun'.

'I call dibs!' Sam shouted as if he was trying to win a race. I gave him a thumbs up, although he didn't go to see her just yet. 'Psst! Jack, Jack, Jack. She pushed him away! That makes two! And they're both proper mint as well!' He motioned towards the bar, and he wasn't wrong. The blonde had a fair skin tone that suited her hair which fell gently on her shoulders, was slender with a nice figure and sparkling blue eyes. The brunette though, who also had a nice well toned figure, had a lighter skin tone, had darker mysterious eyes with rounded breasts and a beautiful smile. Her hair was more long and thick, curling slightly below her shoulders. I'm not gonna go into too much detail, but these two were simply quite stunning. 'Hey, Jack? I think the blonde might be too tall for you, so if you'd let me...' I nodded understandingly. To be honest, I slightly preferred the brunette, for some strange reason I always do! They must be my type.

'Alright lads, what have we got?' Theo said while coming back, noticing us staring at the girls. 'Oh, nice spot, c'mon then, let's go-' I pulled him back, while looking at Sam. In all honesty if I was a girl I wouldn't pick him over Theo, and he felt this judging by the look on his face. Theo's face was just one of confusion. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'We spotted them; Sam did actually, which means we get the pick.' Theo scoffed at me sticking up for Sam as he was quite used to getting his own way.

'Well, I say whoever talks to them first gets them.' He stared at us, his eyes burning into us.

'They're not prizes-' Sam raised his voice.

'Course not, so don't turn it into a competition,' Theo can be the nicest guy in the world, but him and drink + girls + hyper activeness don't go well together, especially since him and his girlfriend broke up. I reckon he's dying inside. He turned to go to the girls, but stopped with an inward curse. 'Fine. You two go first, but trust me, if you fail, I'll be picking up the pieces, no matter if it even turns out to be all that love at first sight shit.' He guided the way with his arms. I don't think they'd actually heard us, but I was certain they'd been looking. For some reason, maybe it was what Theo had said, but I felt nervous. I hadn't had to do this is a long time, and it wasn't something I welcomed with open arms. I put on a smile for Sam, who also hadn't done this in a while, and never to an English girl. Sam did have a girlfriend, and they were happy together from what I saw, but she still lived in France and wouldn't move because of her career, so it's been a while since he's got lucky. He nodded in acknowledgement as we headed over. It was miles down a rocky road until we got there, still unsure of what we would say. They just stared at us blankly – great confidence boost.

'Um...hey! You two alright?' Sam started with nervously, something they smiled at.

'Yeah, thanks, you?' The brunette eventually replied trying to reassure Sam, I think anyway. We both nodded back but it was still quite awkward, something we could all tell.

'I'm Ali, this is Danielle,' the blonde replied with a thick, friendly London accent. One thing I'd quickly noticed was that she smiled a lot, and was probably quite loud, a contrast from Sam really.

'Just call me Dani, or Stewie if you want, I'm not fussed.' The brunette also replied, who herself was miles away from home (but clearly not fussed) judging by her accent which was slightly scouse, but clearly faded from years away from her hometown. From far away her eyes looked mysterious, but they were actually quite complex, some parts were warm, some were ice, if that's possible. Although she didn't smile as much, when she did she had pearly white teeth and dimples.

'Why Stewie?' I asked.

'My last name's Stewart, and I prefer Dani to Danielle, Danielle just makes me feel a bit posh for some reason,' She answered with a quiet light laugh, but also an insecure one.

'Well, you are scouse,' I joked, trying to make her feel more comfortable. I don't know why, seeing as I was still shaking like a leaf.

'Watch it mate! Like you said, I am scouse after all!' My tactics were obviously working and after this she started to open up more, but still being a little secretive. I glanced at Sam who was caught up in his and Ali's own worlds, and he gave me a signal to go ahead. 'Sorry, forgot to ask, what's your name?' Dani asked while glancing around as if she was uninterested.

'Y'no, if there's somewhere you'd rather be-'

'No! Sorry, it's just...never mind. Besides, I wouldn't have stayed here if I was bored, trust me.' She looked over to her left to see Ali and Sam getting quite intimate. 'Do you want to talk somewhere else? Give them a little room?' My eyes couldn't help but light up. I nodded fastly and I felt a wide grin spread across my face. She eyed me up and down before then smiling in turn. I bought some drinks before I followed her to another part of the club where there was a free booth.

Once sat down again I was drawn to her eyes and every second that passed I started taking in more of her; her gentle heavenly scent, her hair had light autumn shades underneath her neatly curled locks, and the light bunch of faded freckles on her nose, my slightly drunken state heightening my senses.

'I'm Jack, to answer your question.'

'Oh right, thanks. Jack. So then, Jack, what do you do?'

'Pfft, not a lot really, FIFA, sleep, go out,' I stated.

'No, I meant work wise,' She corrected me.

'_I know!_ I thought you might just want to know a bit more about me,' I stuttered, trying to cover up for my slip up, though she rolled her eyes knowingly. 'I play for Arsenal FC and England.' I said smugly. Her expression wasn't one I was expecting to say the least.

'Oh, that's...nice.' I couldn't tell whether she was surprised, disappointed or being weary. 'Good luck,' She forced a smile and started looking in every other direction. Saying Dani was confusing was an understatement. I'm certain _she _was the one firstly eyeing me up, and I'm certain she was kind of flirting with me earlier, and now she looks as if she's just taken me away for Ali's sake. 'Look, Jack, I'm sorry. I've been through some shit at the moment and I was just dragged out here in all honesty, so that's why I'm quiet, it's not you.' She explained thoroughly as if she was reading my mind. I looked into her now sad eyes and gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

'Drink?'

_**DANIELLE**_

I don't know whether it was the drink, that subtle hand squeeze, or the fact that with him I just felt comfortable, but suddenly we just both opened up. It seemed like we were talking for hours about anything and everything, though it was probably nearer 30-60 mins.

'God, do you know you're such a goon?' I laughed. _Who the fuck says goon you twat? _I was actually thinking.

'Actually, I think you'll find I'm a **gooner**, not just a goon!' He joked as he rubbed his scruffy hair.

'Well, there's the proof,' I slurred as I tipped my drink upside-down trying to get something out of it. I bet this isn't how he'd imagined his night going when he headed out, he probably imagined it being one of those evenings you don't want to remember, not being stuck with an idiot like me who can barely afford to have a good time rather than some classy woman who has every little thing perfect about her. You probably know one, that girl who's so pretty you want to punch them in the face. But, I was here now and planned on making the most of it. 'Right, Jackie boy, I believe it's now your turn to get the drinks.' Jack thought for second and raised an eyebrow as if he was having a conversation with himself.

'I have some drinks at my flat, enough to last the night at least,' He suggested, playing with my fingers that were dancing among the strobe lighting.

'That's nice, you should start bar!' Jack chuckled at my innocence and pulled me closer with an arm around my waist as I realised what he meant. I held my breath and inhaled his, our noses brushing. He slipped his spare hand into mine and twiddled with my fingers once again, so close I could feel the chemistry. I nudged closer before he stopped me. 'What?' He looked down as if he was suddenly embarrassed slightly.

'No, don't worry, until tomorrow anyway,' He reassured me, stroking my hair. He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently, cupping my cheek. Soon the kiss got deeper and rougher. Jack bit my lip as I let out a groan, then feeling his smile on my face at my pleasure. He moved down to my neck finding my weak spot instantly. I closed my eyes, wanting to remember this forever.

'Jack...' I managed to get out.

'Shh, don't talk,' He muffled against my skin. His breath froze my pulsing veins as if he could control them like a puppet master.

'I know, but don't you think we should go somewhere more private? Like you said, you've got enough to last the night,' I suggested tearing myself reluctantly off him. He teased me with 'hmmm's and 'let me thinks' for minutes getting joy from my drunken infatuation.

'I guess...' Still stalling time and again fiddling with my fingers. 'I guess I could make time for you, if we hurry, that is. I giggled and stumbled as I got up, falling slightly on the hard table with a small grunt. I felt an arm support my waist as I was directed out the club. 'Right then Stewie,' He told me as I let myself collapse on is strong frame. 'Let the fun begin!'

~ 7 ~


End file.
